I've Been Looking For You Forever
by GabyHeinrich
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Blaine Anderson é cruel, rude, implacável e abusado, e a única coisa que leva luz a sua vida é um garoto que não pode nem sequer vê-lo. BadBoy!Blaine, Cego!Kurt. Escrito originalmente por Chloe Winchester.
1. Medo do Escuro

**_Disclaimer: _**_Glee não pertence a mim e sim a Ryan Murphy e essa história foi escrita originalmente em inglês por Chloe Winchester. Eu estou apenas fazendo a tradução._

**Nota da Autora:** Para Warblerinfections. Espero que isso faça jus às suas expectativas :)-

* * *

**Estive Procurando Por Você Minha Vida Toda**

**Capítulo 1: Medo do Escuro**

* * *

Um garoto senta-se sozinho em um banco no parque. O sol pálido dança em sua pele de porcelana, o cabelo balança um pouco com a brisa. Ele respira fundo, uma bengala decorada com estampa xadrez ao seu lado. Seus olhos azuis da cor do céu parecem olhar para o parque a sua frente, observando as crianças brincarem e os cães correrem. Algumas pessoas passaram por ele, mas elas eram invisíveis.

O garoto era cego.

Ele deslizou os óculos de sol sobre os olhos, sentindo o calor do sol em seu rosto, sabendo que seus olhos poderiam queimar se os mantivessem expostos.

Suas mãos tatearam sobre um livro em seu colo, coberto de pontos em um código que só ele entendia. Ele riu baixinho para si mesmo em uma frase do diálogo. Ele estendeu a mão para o relógio, pressionando um botão.

"Duas e treze" o relógio chiou. Ele se levantou com um suspiro, colocando o livro em sua bolsa, checando o fecho para ter certeza que estava fechado antes de se levantar e ir embora. Ele estalava a língua, segurando sua bengala na mão, contando os passos em sua cabeça.

Ele ouviu alguns sussurros de crianças confusas enquanto ele passava, perguntando as suas mães o que havia de errado com ele. Ele ouviu o cruzamento de carros ali perto, ouviu um homem a menos de uma quadra gritar para seu filho diminuir a velocidade de sua bicicleta.

Estava um dia agradável.

* * *

Outro garoto estava sentado sozinho em sua cama. Sirenes soaram ao longe, nesse bairro que antigamente era agradável, seus pais gritavam no corredor, assim como o resto das pessoas daquele prédio.

O coração daquele garoto era endurecido, duro como pedra. Anos de gritos, anos apanhando de seu pai, de estranhos nas ruas, anos com sua mãe ignorando os espancamentos que lhe deixava coberto de hematomas, anos brigando consigo mesmo por ser quem ele era, anos indo para escolas onde os meninos eram maus assim como ele e anos machucando a si mesmo apenas para ter algum tipo de controle, o transformaram nisso.

Ele era frio, impiedoso, cansado e cruel por fora.

Por dentro, lá no fundo, onde ele não deixava ninguém chegar, nem a si mesmo, ele estava com medo, sozinho e vulnerável. O que ele queria mais desesperadamente do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo era ser amado. Às vezes, quando ele apanhava muito e perdia sua sensibilidade, ele imaginava um garoto doce, quente e bonito. Ele imaginava estar em seus braços, todos os problemas, contusões e agonia desaparecendo com seu toque.

Ele estava imaginando isso agora, quando um homem que ele chamava de pai invadiu seu quarto, agarrando sua camisa, sacudindo-o, chamando o de bicha aos berros, o batendo de novo e de novo com uma força inacreditável enquanto sua mãe continuava a beber na sala de estar.

Quando tudo acabou, ele limpou o sangue debaixo de seu nariz, sentou-se novamente em sua cama, em seu rosto não havia qualquer expressão, nem dor ou outra emoção, guardou a raiva e empurrou de volta para a garrafa que ele nunca abria.

Ele atendeu ao telefone, respondendo a uma chamada que não poderia ser mais indesejada.

"Quê?" Ele rosnou.

"Se acalma cacete. Vamos naquela espelunca amanhã ou não?". Wes perguntou, a voz carregada de sarcasmo e diversão.

"Sim, vamos" Ele suspirou.

"Algo errado?" Seu amigo perguntou.

"Não" Ele mentiu. "Estou bem".

Blaine Anderson desligou, olhando suas mãos, estremecendo suavemente quando uma garrafa bateu contra a parede, um grito se seguiu.

Foi uma noite terrível.

* * *

O garoto cego caminhava alegremente, tendo a certeza de manter o controle de onde estava, sabendo que ele tinha que tomar cuidado naquela parte desconhecida da cidade.

Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

O menino cujo pai havia gritado para diminuir a velocidade da bicicleta passou e esbarrou no cotovelo de Kurt fazendo o girar, enquanto um corredor passou à sua direita, um carro buzinou, os pneus cantando por um breve momento, ele tropeçou em seus próprios pés e caiu.

Ele respirou fundo lentamente algumas vezes, as palmas das mãos esfoladas. Ele rapidamente pegou sua bengala, batendo no chão suavemente para tentar ouvir onde estava.

Ele podia sentir os edifícios e as pessoas ao seu redor, provavelmente encarando-o. Mas... mas nada mais era familiar. Virou-se, desorientado e, agora, com medo do escuro, Kurt Hummel estava perdido.

* * *

"Blaine, o que diabos estamos fazendo aqui?"

O garoto riu, sacudindo os cachos de seu rosto. "Cale a boca, Wes. Basta confiar em mim."

"Esse lugar é uma cidade de merda e cheia de caipiras¹" Jeff reclamou.

"É? Bem nossa concorrência está aqui. Nós também podemos verificar quem são as vadias que temos que vencer", respondeu ele.

"Como eles são chamados mesmo?" Nick perguntou.

"Nude Erections²" Jeff riu. Blaine bateu em seu braço.

"Idiota."

"Ei" Thad disse, sorrindo e gesticulando para o outro lado da rua. "Saca só".

Blaine olhou, arrumando sua jaqueta. E gelou.

Um rapaz. Um lindo rapaz, delicado, caminhava pela calçada do outro lado da rua. Ele estava estalando a língua, um olhar de pânico em seu rosto, batendo a bengala no chão quase freneticamente. Blaine achou que ele tinha uma música muito animada presa em sua linda cabeça.

"Parece que ele joga no seu time, Blaine" Brincou David, acotovelando-o nas costelas.

"Cala a boca" disse ele, rindo friamente.

"Que tal irmos dizer um oi?" Wes sorriu, atravessando a rua e indo em direção a ele. Blaine franziu a testa.

Ele não queria isso. Por alguma razão estranha, ele queria que eles deixassem aquele menino angelical em paz. Ele não sabia por que ele se sentia assim, mas a última coisa que ele queria era incomodá-lo. Ele queria deixá-lo naquele estado intocável de beleza. Mas Wes e os outros estavam indo em direção a ele, rindo.

"Ei, amigo" Thad sorriu, zombando dele. O menino congelou.

"Óculos maneiros" Trenton comentou, arrancando-os de seu rosto. "Se importa se eu experimentá-los?"

"Por favor" Sua voz também era celestial, um sino suave e doce que fez o coração de pedra de Blaine derreter. "Por favor, eu não quero nenhum problema. Estou apenas tentando voltar para casa".

Ele não olhava para eles quando falava. Ele não olhava para nada. Ele estreitou os olhos contra a luz do sol, agarrando a bengala na mão, quase choramingando quando Thad a tirou dele.

"Pra que isso, para a vovó?" Ele bufou.

"Deixe-me em paz" Ele implorou.

Blaine entendeu tudo. Os óculos de sol, a bengala, o olhar perdido...

"Droga", ele suspirou. "Gente, para". Eles começaram a insultá-lo, ignorando o pedido de Blaine. "PAREM COM ISSO!"

"Cara, qual o problema?" Wes perguntou. O anjo foi pressionado contra a parede do edifício, seu peito chacoalhando enquanto ele tentava respirar, os olhos assustados e cheios de lágrimas.

"Ele é cego" ele sibilou. David bufou.

"E daí?" O garoto fez o mesmo barulho assustado novamente. O estômago de Blaine fervia por razões desconhecidas.

"_E daí?_ Você tem merda na cabeça? Saia de perto dele!" Ele o empurrou para trás, arrancando os óculos de sol de Trent. "Vá para a droga da escola. Encontro você lá mais tarde".

"Blai-"

"VAI!" Ele rosnou. "Ou eu vou chutar a sua bunda aqui e agora!"

"Ok, ok" disse Flynn, erguendo as mãos e se afastando. "Nós estamos indo. Desculpe por assustá-lo".

"_Princesa_" acrescentou Jeff sob sua respiração. Eles foram embora, deixando um Blaine irracionalmente irritado para trás.

Ele olhou para o anjo, apertando a bengala em sua mão, esperando ele se acalmar. "Desculpe por eles. Eles... eles são idiotas."

"Você vai me machucar também?" Ele perguntou com a voz trêmula, ainda com medo.

"Não" assegurou Blaine, mantendo uma aspereza em sua voz. "Não, eu não vou." Ele olhou em volta. "Onde você está tentando ir?"

"Minha casa" ele chiou.

"Qual, hum..." Ele estava nervoso. Por que diabos ele estava nervoso? "Onde você mora?"

Kurt estava corando, lágrimas de frustração em seus olhos. Ele culpou aquela criança e sua maldita bicicleta por tudo aquilo.

"Onde estamos agora?" Ele sussurrou, odiando-se por ter que confiar nesse rude estranho. Ele podia sentir o cheiro persistente de cigarro em sua jaqueta, que era de couro, ele percebeu pela frieza do material que sentia perto de seu braço. Ele cheirava a colônia também. Loção pós-barba, talvez, gel de cabelo e chiclete. Pela mais ridícula das razões, ele achou o aroma quase inebriante.

"107 e Ballard" ele disse. Kurt engoliu, piscando para se livrar das lágrimas.

"Norte" ele respirou.

"Tudo bem" Blaine assentiu. Ele pegou sua mão, tendo que pegar a esquerda, pois o garoto segurava a bengala na direita. "Vamos, eu vou levá-lo."

Kurt parou quando ele tentou guiá-lo. "Eu nem sei o seu nome" ele respirou.

"Eu sou Blaine."

"Kurt."

O anjo tinha um nome. Pela primeira vez em anos, literalmente anos, Blaine sorriu.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

**1- **O termo original é "Fucking Cowtown", cidade de merda e cheia de caipiras foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer.

**2-** "Nude Erections", em português seria Ereções Nuas, mas para o bem do trocadilho eu vou usar o original.

Eu fiquei sabendo que tem outra pessoa traduzindo esta história, mas como eu estou traduzindo para treinar o meu inglês _e_ a pedido de uma amiga _e_ porque eu me interessei pela história, eu vou continuar. Postarei todas as terças e sextas. Notas da autora só quando for a respeito da história.

Se alguém tiver alguma história boa que gostaria que eu traduzisse, estou aberta a pedidos.


	2. Velas

**Estive Procurando Por Você Minha Vida Toda**

**Capítulo 2: Velas**

* * *

Kurt desconfiava desse menino. Se ele era tão mau quanto seus amigos, então não havia como dizer o que ele faria com ele.

"Ah, aqui" disse ele, colocando os óculos de sol de volta em seu rosto. Kurt pulou, ainda abalado por antes. "Desculpe!" Blaine disse, castigando-se por esquecer a sua incapacidade de ver.

Havia verdadeira intensidade em sua voz por trás do tom frio inicial que ele emitiu. Sua mão sobre a dele era suave, calejada, mas gentil. Ele podia sentir as bordas dos cortes nos nós de seus dedos, resultado de brigas. Ele tinha certeza que seus olhos eram tão frios quanto à primeira camada de sua voz, e ele se perguntou com o que o resto de seu corpo se parecia.

Ele não sabia o que este menino, Blaine, queria com ele, ou qual era o seu ponto, mas ele queria saber mais.

"Então" ele se aventurou, indo adiante em sua missão. "Você estuda no McKinley?"

"Não. Academia Dalton. Em Westerville" ele disse rispidamente.

_Ótimo, eu estou sendo levado para casa por um criminoso_, ele pensou. Ele poderia subestimá-lo o quanto ele quisesse, mas... havia uma certeza, alguma coisa neste garoto chamado Blaine, que usava couro, cheirava a chiclete e cigarros o fazia querer ficar com ele e manter sua mão na dele.

Blaine parecia ser algo maravilhoso. Ele balançou a cabeça, percebendo que ele estava falando com ele. "O que?"

"Eu disse, onde você estuda?" disse Blaine. Kurt sentiu um sorriso.

"McKinley" afirmou, antecipando a zombaria que se seguiu.

"Hum, como você-?"

"Só porque eu não posso ver como todo mundo pode não significa que eu não possa manter-me academicamente" ele retrucou agitado e corando. "Mando fazer meus livros em Braille, há um cadeado no meu armário e eu não tenho aulas de ginástica, _ok?_" Ele rosnou.

"Uau, desculpe" Blaine disse, tentando livrar-se da culpa que sentia por constrangê-lo. Ele manteve isso longe de sua voz. "Só por curiosidade. Não precisa ficar estressadinho¹". A careta de Kurt se aprofundou.

"Se você ouvisse todo professor, colega de classe ou adulto com quem você_ já_ teve contato _sempre_ dizer exatamente a mesma coisa para você, você estaria um pouco irritado também", ele cuspiu. Ele estava furioso agora, desejando poder ir embora, mas ele não tinha ideia de onde estava, no entanto. "Em que rua estamos?" ele exigiu.

"Hum, Cherry", respondeu ele.

"De frente para onde?"

"Norte".

"De que lado da rua?"

"Esquerdo"

"Tudo bem então, _Blaine_" ele disse firmemente, com raiva "Eu posso encontrar meu caminho daqui em diante. Obrigada por me humilhar e fingir me ajudar". Ele começou a se afastar. Blaine agarrou sua mão para detê-lo.

"Ei, ei, espere um segundo" ele implorou. _Você não pode ir. Ainda não, eu acabei de te conhecer. Eu quero saber mais, quero saber tudo sobre você. Você não pode ir ainda._ Ele limpou a garganta, removendo as vulnerabilidades. "Olha, eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-lo, ok? Desculpa eu ter te deixado nervoso, eu realmente sinto muito." Kurt franziu a testa, determinado.

"Eu não acredito em você" ele disse.

"O que eu posso fazer para que você acredite em mim?" ele perguntou exasperado.

De repente, Kurt colocou suas mãos no rosto de Blaine, as pontas dos dedos tocando os cantos da boca, os olhos e as bochechas do garoto. "Diga isso de novo" ele demandou.

"O que você está-?"

"Apenas, me deixe fazer isso, ok?" Ele disse. "Diga novamente, por favor."

"Eu sinto muito se eu deixei você nervoso. Estou muito, muito arrependido. Eu não estava tentando humilhá-lo ou qualquer outra coisa, eu não estava", ele disse.

Kurt podia ver quando ele precisava. Agora ele podia ver um monte de coisas. Ele viu a pele lisa de Blaine e seu cabelo encaracolado e escuro, talvez, mas isso foi apenas um palpite. Ele viu a suavidade de seus lábios e... e a sinceridade de suas palavras. Kurt podia ver Blaine então, ver seu rosto. Havia buracos que ele tinha de preencher, é claro, mas ele podia vê-lo e também a verdade.

"Ok," ele respirou, lentamente tirando as mãos. "Eu acredito em você." Blaine sorriu novamente, surpreendendo a si mesmo. Ele estava tão desacostumado a isso...

"Posso te levar para casa ainda?" Ele perguntou, sua voz travou entre a demanda e a permissão. Kurt acenou com a cabeça, decidindo conceder-lhe isso. "Legal".

* * *

Burt franziu a testa, olhando seu filho vir com um rapaz que ele não conhecia... Um menino com um olhar irritado e uma expressão fixa de raiva e arrogância. Sua jaqueta de couro marrom era desgastada, sua camisa branca apertada estava machada com graxa que ele imaginou ser de algum tipo de motocicleta perigosa. Um cigarro pendia em seus lábios, dedos machucados e uma cruz pendurada no pescoço.

_Bem, acho que até mesmo sacos de lixo precisão de religião..._ Ele pensou venenosamente. Seu interesse principal era saber o que este rapaz 'fora da linha' estava fazendo com seu filho.

"Obrigado", Kurt disse suavemente, olhando para ele, bem... em sua direção. Blaine deu de ombros, mantendo a calma.

"Não tem problema." O anjo pálido começou a se afastar. "Ei, espere!" Ele disse, segurando-lhe o braço. "Hum, eu posso te ver de novo algum dia?"

Kurt fez uma pausa, seu coração vacilou, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e quentes. Será que... ele só...

_Ele só... só me chamou para sair... não foi? _

"O quê?" Ele engasgou.

Blaine olhou para ele, sua pele macia, seu cabelo, seus lábios e... e muito mais.

"Hum, é... eu posso ver você de novo?" Ele repetiu, tentando não parecer ansioso ou desesperado.

Então, ele _tinha_ ouvido corretamente. "Hum, eu, uh...".

Blaine balançou a cabeça. _Olhe para si mesmo,_ ele pensou, reabrindo velhas feridas. _Por que alguém iria querer você? Especialmente alguém como_ ele? "Está tudo bem", ele suspirou. "Esta tudo bem. Você não tem que ir se você não quiser. Tá legal." Ele se afastou, virando-se. Kurt pegou sua mão.

"Espere", disse ele, sabendo que seu pai estava provavelmente os observando neste momento. "Eu quero". Os olhos de Blaine se arregalaram.

"Você quer?"

"Uhum", ele murmurou.

"Hum", ele sorriu, jogando o cigarro fora. "Eu vou passar por aqui amanhã... se você quiser sair?" Ele tentou soar legal, tranquilo e distante.

"Você estava indo lá na escola?" perguntou Kurt.

"Uhum".

"Então você pode me encontrar lá fora", ele murmurou. "Se você quiser".

"Kurt!" Seu pai chamou.

"Definitivamente".

"Ok" Blaine estava sorrindo novamente.

"Kurt!"

"Estou indo" Ele disse. Blaine olhou para a porta. "Tchau Blaine" o anjo sorriu. O coração de Blaine saltou no peito.

"Vejo você por aí, Kurt".

Kurt contou o caminho até a porta, ouvindo os passos hesitantes de Blaine na grama enquanto ia embora. Ele passou por seu pai sem parar, sorrindo para si mesmo.

"Quem era?" Burt exigiu, seus instintos para proteger o filho tomando conta dele.

"Um amigo", Kurt disse calmamente, pendurando seu casaco.

"Que tipo de amigo?"

"Não tenho certeza ainda." Ele podia ouvir a euforia em sua voz, o que o preocupava um pouco.

"Kurt", ele suspirou. "Eu não sei se eu quero você perto de alguém assim".

"Assim como?"

"Não se faça de bobo comigo. Você sabe do que eu estou falando", disse ele firmemente. Kurt suspirou.

"Ele é um garoto legal, que me trouxe para casa depois que eu me perdi no parque", explicou. "Eu não vejo porque eu não deveria ter permissão para ficar perto dele." Burt suspirou, de braços cruzados e narinas infladas. Kurt ouviu sua respiração profunda e deu um tapinha no ombro de seu pai.

"Está tudo bem, pai. Estou bem. Não se preocupe", ele sorriu e subiu.

* * *

"Eu te disse, eu precisava ir para Lima com os garotos!" Ele se defendeu, incapaz de bloquear os golpes ao lado de seu rosto. Seu pai agarrou o colarinho de sua camisa, batendo-o contra a parede e encarando-o.

"Não _minta_ para mim, seu bastardinho!" Ele gritou, um bafo de álcool o atingiu. "Qual de seus amiguinhos viados² você foi ver, heim? Quem você fudeu, sua bicha?" Blaine empurrou-o para longe.

"Eu não fiz nada!" Ele rosnou, com sangue nos lábios. "Não é da sua merda de conta o que eu fiz!"

"NÃO ME RESPONDA, GAROTO!"

* * *

Ele voltou para seu quarto, abatido e trêmulo.

Em um mundo perfeito em algum lugar, hoje à noite teria sido muito diferente. "Eu conheci um cara hoje, papai", ele diria. "Ele é perfeito e lindo e eu nunca vi ninguém como ele antes."

"Isso é ótimo, Blaine," seu pai iria responder. "Estou feliz por você."

Mas não.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, o coração pesado, o corpo dolorido. Ele já esteve pior, sim... mas ele não tinha certeza do quanto ele poderia suportar, antes de desabar.

Ele cobriu o rosto, uma lágrima deslizou por ele.

Ele esperava que fosse melhor amanhã.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

**1- **No original "Bitch-mode", é mais ou menos como quando uma menina está naqueles dias e dizemos que ela está de TPM, coloquei "estressadinho" porque é mais cabível na situação.

**2- **No original "Fuck buddies", é um tipo de amigo com benefícios, com quem se mantem relações sexuais casuais. Não consegui uma tradução apropriada e optei por aquela mesmo.


	3. Holofote

**Estive Procurando Por Você Minha Vida Toda**

**Capítulo 3: Holofote**

* * *

"Cara, o que diabos aconteceu com você?" Thad perguntou, olhando-o. Blaine balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Você deveria ver o outro cara", ele riu.

Os Warblers sabiam melhor que ninguém. Blaine não entrava em brigas frequentemente, ele costumava intimidar o outro cara, ou caras, apesar de sua altura abaixo da média, mas quando o fazia, geralmente saia sem nenhum arranhão. A única pessoa que poderia fazer isto com Blaine era o seu velho.

"O que vocês conseguiram descobrir na noite passada?" Blaine perguntou, sentindo o olho latejar.

"Nude Erections não teve ensaio, mas uma garota estava praticando de qualquer maneira," disse Jeff.

"Ela é boa", Nick assentiu. "Ela fica engraçada quando canta, no entanto".

"Grande boca maldita", Wes riu, David e Thad assentiram.

"Ela se veste como se tivesse quatro anos."

"Ou oitenta!"

"Tudo bem, calem a boca", ele suspirou. "Eu entendi. Vou de novo esta noite."

"Quer que agente vá junto?" Flynn ofereceu.

"Não," ele disse rapidamente. "Uh, não. Eles não vão me reconhecer, se alguém ver um de vocês de novo eles vão notar. Vou sozinho."

Os cantores valentões trocaram olhares.

"Você está indo ver aquela bicha cega de ontem, não é?" Thad exigiu.

"Cuidado com essa boca", disparou ele. "E não é da porra da sua conta o que eu estou fazendo. Estou indo para ver o que esse clube Glee pode fazer, ok?"

"Ok, ok".

Blaine sabia que eles não acreditavam nele, já que não deveriam, mas ele não se importava. Ele não se importava com nada, exceto ver Kurt novamente.

* * *

"Quem era aquele cara que estava com você ontem?" Finn perguntou. Kurt fez uma careta.

"Por que isso é da sua conta?" Ele perguntou, fechando seu armário e indo para a aula.

"Porque ele não parece o tipo de cara com quem você sairia... ou quer sair", disse ele. Kurt franziu os lábios, irritado.

"Minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta, Finn."

"É quando parece que tem alguém tentando se aproveitar de você", disse ele, tentando provar o seu ponto.

"Finn, eu posso cuidar de mim", assegurou. "Você nem sequer falou com ele."

"Olha, _Puck_ disse que ele era um cara mau. Puck o conheceu no reformatório e _ele_ o assusta!" Ele cuspiu, frustrado.

"Se Puck pensa assim, ele mesmo pode falar para mim. Eu não acho que haja algo de errado com Blaine, além das pessoas tenderem a julgá-lo precipitadamente. Ele se arriscou por mim quando seus amigos estavam me perturbando e me ajudou a chegar em casa", explicou. "Alguém capaz de fazer isso não é nada além de corajoso. Agora, se me da licença, eu tenho aula de francês." Ele distanciou-se esquivando habilmente de um atleta que enfiou o pé na tentativa de derrubá-lo.

* * *

"Talvez ele não venha". Kurt suspirou.

"Kurt, só se passaram trinta segundos", Rachel assegurou, dando um tapinha no ombro dele. "Como ele é mesmo?".

"Sonhador, eu imagino", ele riu. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Hum, cabelo encaracolado, cerca de dois centímetros mais baixo do que eu..."

"Olhos grandes e um semblante mal-humorado?", perguntou ela.

"Ele está fumando?"

"Mmhm".

"É ele".

"Ele está vindo até nós?" Ele engasgou.

"Uh huh. Sua noite em couro reluzente veio para te levar para as favelas desconhecidas", disse ela, sorrindo.

"Não brinque".

O sorriso de Rachel desapareceu. "Ele está machucado". Kurt franziu a testa, de repente preocupado... preocupado com alguém que mal conhecia.

"Ei, Kurt", Blaine disse, tentando não parecer tão feliz como ele se sentia. A surra que seu pai lhe deu valeu a pena só por poder vê-lo novamente.

Ele estava tão bonito quanto ontem, mas em diferentes e igualmente adoráveis roupas.

Rachel estava olhando boquiaberta para esse garoto que estava fumando _nos terrenos da escola_, onde os professores podiam vê-lo sem piscar, com um olho roxo, um lábio partido e uma bochecha cortada. Ela saltou quando ele lhe jogou um olhar irritado.

"Você vai continuar olhando, menininha, ou vai voltar para o recreio com o resto dos alunos da primeira série?" Ele perguntou, incomodado de ser tratado como uma atração de circo. Ela fez uma careta.

"Vejo você no ensaio, Kurt", ela cuspiu, caminhando para longe.

"Isso foi rude", Kurt fez uma careta.

"Eu não gosto de ser observado por uma garota que eu não conheço como se fosse uma atração de zoológico", ele se defendeu. "Ela foi rude primeiro".

Kurt suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Ela faz isso". Ele limpou a garganta. "Eu tenho ensaio até às quatro e meia".

"Legal. Vou te levar para jantar quando estiver pronto", disse ele, sem perguntas. A reação inicial de Kurt era concordar com qualquer coisa que ele dissesse. Mas ele fez uma pausa, ouvindo sua voz. Ele tinha feito isso antes, exigido um encontro, em vez de agir como o cavaleiro que Kurt sabia que estava ali em algum lugar. Ele não teria o ajudado se não fosse.

Ele engoliu em seco, determinado. "Não". Ele quase podia ouvir os pensamentos de Blaine tropeçaram uns sobre os outros.

"N-não?" Ele gaguejou. "Mas, você disse ontem-"

"Eu disse que iria sair com você. Você não disse nada sobre jantar", ele corrigiu.

"Então, o que você quer fazer?" Ele resmungou, o coração ainda martelando com medo de Kurt não querer nada com ele.

"Eu quero te conhecer melhor", explicou o anjo. "Então eu vou decidir se quero ir jantar com você ou não. Você pode estar acostumado a todos os outros caras que você chamou para sair caindo em todo esse seu charme falso e arrogante, mas, ao contrário deles, eu posso ver através de você." Ele disse isso com tanta firmeza e confiança que Blaine não questionou. Ele podia apostar que até o final da noite Kurt iria conhecê-lo melhor do que ninguém.

_E se ele não gostar de mim? E se ele não me der uma chance como todos os outros?_

"Eu deveria começar a ensaiar", Kurt disse, pegando sua mão. "Você pode vir espionar se você quiser." Blaine franziu a testa.

"Como você sabia que eu estava nos Warblers?" Ele empalideceu. Kurt sorriu.

"Eu não sabia, você acabou de me dizer." Blaine sorriu.

_Cara de pau¹_.

* * *

"Kurt, quem é esse?" perguntou Quinn.

"Quem?" Puck disse, olhando para a platéia.

"É, ele é quente²" Santana sorriu.

"Ele é _gay_ Santana" Kurt resmungou. "E ele é apenas um amingo". Finn zombou. Os olhos de Puck de arregalaram.

"Kurt, cara-"

"Ok, pessoal", Sr. Shue interrompeu. "Vamos começar."

* * *

Blaine levou um momento para se mover depois que eles tinham parado. Ele estava observando Kurt, apenas olhando para ele com a boca aberta, espantado. Se esse menino fosse mais angelical, ele teria asas e uma auréola. A maneira como ele cantava era... era tão linda que fez seu coração doer.

Ele finalmente levantou-se, sacudindo a cabeça para voltar a si mesmo enquanto se dirigia a ele.

"Ei, aqui!" Ele chamou, ignorando os outros adolescentes olhando para ele. Kurt se virou em sua direção, sorrindo e bebendo uma garrafa de água. "Isso foi ótimo".

"Obrigado", disse ele, sorrindo suavemente.

"Eu não sabia que o seu alcance era..." Ele parou, balançando a cabeça. "Assim, uau". Kurt corou. "Você quer ir relaxar em um parque ou algo assim?"

"Sim, eu quero", o anjo sorriu.

* * *

"Você se importa se falarmos de você agora?" Blaine perguntou gentilmente. A noite estava fria e ficando ainda mais fria a medida que o tempo passava. As estrelas e a lua brilhavam acima de suas cabeças. Ele observou o brilho suave dançando na pele de porcelana de Kurt, iluminando cada traço, seus olhos brilhando.

Ele tornou difícil para Blaine respirar, principalmente quando ele se virou para olhá-lo.

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu não quero falar de mim", ele disse simplesmente. Kurt franziu um pouco a testa.

"Você parece triste", ele comentou. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem". Kurt tocou seu rosto. Ele suspirou. "Eu estou bem".

"Mentiroso". Blaine afastou bruscamente as mãos de Kurt.

"Eu não quero falar de mim, o que você não entendeu sobre isso?" Ele rosnou. Kurt se encolheu para longe, magoado e um pouco confuso.

"Ok", ele guinchou. Blaine suspirou, amaldiçoando-se e amolecendo.

"Ei", ele disse suavemente, pegando sua mão. "Apenas não é o assunto mais feliz para se falar, ok? Eu quero falar sobre você. Quero ouvir mais sobre você."

"Você deveria ser assim mais vezes", Kurt disse, incapaz de se impedir de memorizar a sensação de ter a mão calejada de Blaine, suave e gentil sobre a sua.

"Você gosta de mim bom?", perguntou ele. Kurt concordou. Blaine pigarreou, sem saber por que ele sempre ficava com a língua presa perto desse menino. "Eu vou, hum, eu vou trabalhar nisso." Kurt corou novamente.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" Ele disse suavemente.

"Sim".

"Por que você quer tanto ficar perto de mim?" Ele perguntou. Agora Blaine estava vermelho e feliz por ele não poder vê-lo.

"Eu-eu não sei. Eu só quero", ele encolheu os ombros. "Não é porque eu sinto pena de você, nem nada, não pense isso. Eu só..."

"Você não sente pena?"

"Não".

"E você não está fazendo isso como um tipo de piada, porque eu sou feio ou algo assim?" Blaine olhou para ele, incrédulo.

"Você não é feio", disse ele sinceramente. Kurt mordeu o lábio, olhando para o seu colo.

"Ninguém nunca disse isso antes".

Blaine olhou para suas mãos, e então para seu rosto.

"Eles deveriam".

* * *

Blaine falou sobre si mesmo, evitando o assunto 'pais'. Uma parte dele queria dizer a esse garoto que ele mal conhecia tudo o que ele queria saber, algo que ele nunca tinha se permitido antes.

"Eu não sou muito de futebol", ele encolheu os ombros. "Meu caso de amor com cachecóis meio que me tira de qualquer outra coisa". Blaine riu. Ele _riu_.

"Eu gosto da sua risada", Kurt sorriu. Blaine franziu a testa.

"É apenas uma risada".

"Eu sei. Mas a sua é legal". Blaine engoliu, nervoso de repente, a boca seca, as palmas das mãos molhadas.

"Eu gosto da sua também", admitiu. "Eu... eu gosto de você". Kurt corou. "Você gostaria de ir jantar comigo sexta-feira?"

Kurt sorriu. _Agora está muito melhor_, pensou ele.

"Sim, eu gostaria" ele disse, tentando manter a voz firme. Ele ouviu uma ligeira hesitação na voz de Blaine quando ele perguntou, o que fez ele se sentir melhor sobre a sua própria tremer.

Blaine sorriu, olhando para longe, envergonhado. "Você está sorrindo?" Kurt perguntou.

"Sim", ele murmurou, ainda corando.

"Posso ver?" Ele perguntou levantando a mão. O sorriso de Blaine cresceu.

"Claro".

Kurt tocou suavemente seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele viu as rugas nos cantos dos olhos, sentiu suas bochechas rechonchudas no alto de seu rosto. Ele sentiu as covinhas em sua bochecha enquanto sua boca se curvava, seus lábios macios.

"De que cor são seus olhos?" Ele sussurrou.

"Castanhos. Como caramelo, eu acho. Não como merda." Kurt riu ainda segurando seu rosto.

"E o seu cabelo?"

"Castanho escuro. Quase preto".

"Sua pele?"

"Eu sou italiano se isso ajuda". Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Ajuda". Os olhos de Kurt estavam fechados, um pequeno sorriso em seu lindo rosto enquanto ele continuava imaginando suas características. Ele sentiu a protuberância de seu pomo de Adão, o ângulo agudo de sua mandíbula, e a pequena curva no seu nariz.

"Eu posso ver você", ele sorriu. "Eu posso ver você". Blaine olhou para ele, ainda sorrindo.

"Como o Demolidor", ele comentou.

"Hein?"

"Demolidor, o super-herói?" Ele insistiu. O sorriso de Kurt cresceu.

"Eu posso viver com isso", ele disse suavemente.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal?"

"Eu estou tocando seu rosto, você pode me perguntar o que quiser".

"Você... você já teve um namorado antes?" Kurt fez uma pausa, uma ponta de dor atravessou seu rosto. Ele abaixou as mãos.

"Não" ele sussurrou. "Eu nunca tive qualquer pessoa _interessada_ em mim antes." Blaine franziu a testa, uma pontada atingiu seu coração, algo que ele não tinha permitido em anos. Ele olhou para ele, esse lindo e doce menino angelical, se perguntando por que diabos alguém não o tinha notado antes.

"Eu não entendo como".

O anjo riu pesarosamente.

"Eu sou cego, afeminado e gay. Eu sou meio que um tipo específico. Não há um monte de pessoas que querem lidar com a minha deficiência, muito menos com o meu senso de moda incrível e eu soo como Judy Garland", disse ele suavemente. "Eu entreguei meu coração para as pessoas antes e nunca recebi nada em troca. Estou só esperando, eu acho."

Blaine apertou a mão dele, querendo saber quem o magoou para que ele pudesse matá-lo mais tarde. "Você não tem que esperar mais".

Ele se surpreendeu, congelando e empalidecendo. "Eu..." Blaine procurou o rosto de Kurt, tentando descobrir o que ele estava pensando. Ele estava olhando para o nada, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Blaine respirou fundo, dando um rápido beijo em seu rosto e ficando em pé.

"Vou levá-lo para casa". Kurt olhou para ele, ficando de pé com ele e tentando manter sua respiração sob controle.

"Ok". Ele devolveu o beijo em sua bochecha antes de começar a andar.

Um sentimento estranho inchou dentro de Blaine que ele não chegou a reconhecer. A maioria das pessoas chamaria isso de felicidade.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

**1- **No original "Cheeky bastard", que na tradução literal seria _bastardo atrevido, _mas eu achei que _cara de pau_ expressaria melhor o que ele pensou naquele momento.

**2- **No original estava escrito "He's not", ou seja "ele não é/está". Eu interpretei como um erro de digitação, pois pelo que sabemos da Santana, ela provavelmente quis dizer, _"He's hot", ou seja "Ele é quente"._

Se alguém estiver acompanhando a minha tradução e achar que não está boa, ou que tem algum erro, por favor me informe. Qualquer dúvida ou sugestão estamos aí.


	4. Faíscas Voam

**Estive Procurando Por Você Minha Vida Toda**

**Capítulo 4: Faíscas Voam**

* * *

Blaine deu uma tragada em seu cigarro, suspirando e fechando os olhos. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás contra o tijolo, o colarinho da camisa erguido protegendo-o do vento de Novembro, se perguntando quanto tempo os professores levariam para descobrir que os Warblers não estavam na sala do coral.

"Então" Thad disse, com a voz embargada pelo silêncio. "Vocês não transaram ainda?" Os meninos riram, parando rapidamente quando Blaine lhes lançou um olhar obscuro o suficiente para apagar o sol.

"Não é da sua maldita conta", ele rosnou. "E não fale sobre ele assim".

"Por quê?" Trent perguntou.

"Porque eu to dizendo porra, por isso!" Ele latiu.

"Delicado, heim?" Nick riu. Blaine atravessou o beco, agarrando o violentamente pelo colarinho da camisa.

"Você quer ver quão delicado eu consigo ser?" Ele resmungou antes de jogá-lo longe. "O que diabos têm de errado com vocês?".

"Errado com a gente, o que há de errado com você?" Jeff perguntou. "Vocês tá todo, _grr_".

"É, o que há com você cara?"

"Eu estou bem", ele cuspiu.

"Está? Diga isso para o seu rosto", Wes disse, apontando para os cortes e as contusões.

"Calem a boca, e não falem sobre o Kurt desse jeito de novo ou eu vou esmagar as suas caras de merda", ele disse em um tom indiferente.

Eles sabiam que era melhor fazer isso. Eles sabiam que não deviam falar sobre a vida pessoal de Blaine, _nunca_. Trazendo à tona suas contusões eles estavam trazendo à tona também sua mãe e seu pai, e essa era a forma mais rápida de irritá-lo e levá-lo a literalmente quebrar crânios.

No entanto, eles não sabiam por que ele ficou tão chateado sobre Kurt. Ele mal conhecia o cara. Blaine não se apegava, especialmente com pessoas com quem ele estava tentando transar. Eles estavam confusos.

"Como foram os negócios ontem à noite?" Wes perguntou, virando-se para David, que sorriu batendo no bolso.

"Vamos dizer apenas que Davey conseguiu um novo par de sapatos", ele riu. "Ou doze!" Eles riram, até Blaine esboçou um sorriso. "Cocaína é um negócio lucrativo, meu garoto".

"Isso é engraçado, sua mãe disse algo sobre os negócios dela na minha casa ontem à noite". Outro estrondo de risos começou quando David deu um soco na cabeça de Nick.

Blaine estava perdido em seu próprio mundo, fumando contente, pensando. Ele se sentiu um tolo por se sentir tão atordoado e feliz por ir ver Kurt esta noite, mas ele o faria. Borboletas se agitaram em seu estômago ao pensar em ouvir sua voz novamente e observar o seu belo rosto a noite toda. Ele nunca foi um grande fã do Breadstix. Inferno, a única vez que ele esteve lá foi para separar um briga em que alguns de seus amigos se meteram antes que os policiais aparecessem.

Mas era elegante sem chegar a ser muito exagerado, mas não era um fast-food que o fazia parecer barato ou como se ele não se importasse. Ao contrário dos outros caras com que ele tinha estado. Nenhum deles havia sido importantes. Eram mais parecidos com um lance que você tinha por uma noite e, em seguida, estava feito.

Ele não queria que fosse assim com Kurt. Ele não queria se sentir como se estivesse usando-o dessa maneira, ou que estivesse sendo usando, o que ele já estava acostumado. Não, ele queria algo mais profundo, algo melhor. Ele queria ficar com Kurt por muito tempo, na verdade ele não queria se afastar de Kurt nunca. Ele queria saber que estaria perto dele para sempre... Era confuso, sentir-se desta forma. Ele desejava ter tido esses sentimentos for alguém antes dele, de que outra maneira ele poderia ter noção sobre o que fazer, como reagir, ou como se comportar com Kurt.

A possibilidade de estar com ele o assustava, e o excitava. Por um lado, ele não queria nada mais do que mantê-lo perto, tocar sua pele macia e ouvi-lo respirar para o resto de sua vida. Por outro lado, ele queria afastá-lo e ficar longe deste garoto que o obrigou a sentir, forçou seu coração a bater acelerado, forçou seu sangue a correr por suas veias e sua boca a cuspir coisas que deveriam permanecer em sua cabeça.

"Ei, terra chamando Blaine!" Trent disse, acenando a mão na frente dele. Ele a afastou com um tapa.

"O que?"

"Você vai ver aquele fracassado de Lima novamente esta noite ou não?" Nick exigiu. Blaine bateu na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"Porra, não fala dele desse jeito, será que é muito difícil. E sim, eu vou. Algum problema?" Eles balançaram a cabeça. Ele acendeu o cigarro, virando-se. "Precisamos realmente ensaiar. As Seletivas estão vindo aí". Ele se afastou.

Eles olharam um para o outro, se perguntando por que seu líder destemido estava se importando com um garoto cego que iria mandá-lo embora e machucá-lo mais tarde. Caras como o Sr. Lima não ficam com caras como Blaine. Eles tinham seu Bad Boy encrenqueiro e depois o deixavam, não queriam os problemas e a bagagem que eles carregavam. Eles usavam coisas que tinham feito no passado como desculpa para isso.

Então, os Warblers assistiram Blaine caminhar para longe, imaginando quanto tempo levaria para seu coração estar quebrado... de novo.

* * *

"Ei, Kurt, posso falar com você?" Puck perguntou, colocando sua bandeja ao lado dele na mesa do almoço.

"Eu não vou cantar por doações de novo, Puckerman", ele suspirou. "Eu acho que as pessoas estão começando a desconfiar que não haja um 'Lar Para Crianças Que Não Podem Ver' em Lima."

"Não, não é isso", explicou. "Agora, apenas me escute até o final, ok?" Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Aquele cara que estava com você ontem, o nome dele é Blaine Anderson. Ele esteve no reformatório 10 vezes desde que tinha treze anos, e ele já esteve lá por _todo tipo de coisa._ Drogas, bebidas, combate ao tabagismo, resistência à prisão, fugir, roubar e etc. Lembra do garoto que continuava roubando meus waffles? É ele. Ele é má influência Kurt, e isso vindo de _mim_. Acho que ele está tentando tirar vantagem de você para ajudá-lo a roubar outra loja de conveniência ou algo assim. Eu quero que você esteja seguro porque você é meu amigo e tudo que esse cara vai fazer é te machucar."

Kurt esperou um pouco antes de responder. "Você nunca realmente falou com ele?"

"Não".

"Nunca teve tempo para tentar conhecê-lo enquanto ele roubava seus Eggo's¹?"

"Não".

"Então, como você sabe como ele realmente é?" Ele perguntou delicadamente. Puck suspirou.

"Kurt, pelo que eu vi, eu estou lhe dizendo que ele é um cara mau".

"Então me deixe descobrir isso por mim mesmo, por favor," disse ele simplesmente, levantando para colocar sua bandeja no lugar. Puck o ajudou, tentando salvá-lo de ser derrubado ou de levar raspadinha na cara. Ele tinha visto isso acontecer muitas vezes.

"Se você entrar em apuros, você sabe que pode me chamar, né?" Ele assegurou, tentando transmitir a seu amigo como ele estava realmente preocupado.

"Sim, Noah. Obrigada".

* * *

"Merda, merda, merda, merda!" Blaine amaldiçoou, costurando dentro e fora do tráfego em sua moto. Ele estava atrasado. Aquele filho da puta daquele policial parando-o sem nenhuma razão e o enchendo com malditas perguntas como se ele tivesse feito algo errado e o fazendo se atrasar.

Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de estragar tudo. E se Kurt não fosse sair com ele agora? Ele tentou ligar para ele e deixou algumas mensagens de voz, mas ele não atendeu. Deus, e se Kurt estivesse bravo com ele?

Ele derrapou até parar na calçada, arrancando o capacete que ele trouxe para Kurt e correndo para a porta da frente. Ele bateu, passando a mão pelo cabelo, tentando se recompor.

Um garoto alto atendeu a porta, seu rosto sério, determinado a ficar com raiva. "Posso ajudar?" Blaine olhou para ele, imperturbável e pronto para passar por ele se fosse preciso.

"Eu estou aqui para pegar o Kurt", ele disse, a voz uniforme.

"Eu não acho que ele quer falar com você no momento", ele disse. Blaine lentamente o analisando, vendo que tipo de intimidação ele teria que usar neste palhaço.

"E acho que seria melhor você dizer a ele que eu estou aqui e me deixar falar com ele antes que isso vire uma bagunça", ele rosnou. Finn se endireitou, pairando sobre ele.

"Você está me ameaçando?"

Blaine olhou para ele. "Eu estou _aconselhando _você", ele disse sombriamente.

"Droga! Finn" Kurt gritou, empurrando-o para fora do caminho com dificuldade. "Eu disse para você me dizer se ele chegasse aqui".

Mais uma vez, Kurt conseguiu tirar seu fôlego.

Ele estava incrivelmente bonito. Seu casaco era de algodão, grosso e branco com grandes botões de prata. Sua camisa era preta com gola V, suas calças impossivelmente apertadas eram abotoadas dos lados, um espesso lenço cinza envolvia seu pescoço. Ele estava impecável como sempre, mas havia algo sobre a luz, ou talvez fosse apenas vê-lo novamente que fez o coração de Blaine disparar.

"Onde você estava?" Ele exigiu, genuinamente irritado.

"Eu fui parado. Eu não estava em alta velocidade ou algo assim, eu só tinha ligado o maldito motor quando ele me parou. Aquele idiota me arranjou um problema, eu estou atrasado e eu sinto muito", ele disse muito rapidamente. _Não me deixe, não me deixe, não me deixe, por favor._

"Será que vamos perder a nossa reserva?" Ele disse suavemente.

"Não, eu liguei para eles e eles mudaram. Se sairmos agora nós ainda podemos fazer isso", assegurou. Ele fez uma pausa, os lábios franzidos, avaliando. "Eu tentei ligar!" Ele deixou escapar, tentando fazer um apelo. "Mas, mas seu telefone está desligado".

"Ah..." Ele mordeu o lábio, culpado.

"Eu vou, mas... mas esse é o strike um" alertou. O coração de Blaine saltou.

_Não estrague de novo, idiota!_ Ele se castigou.

"Não vai haver um strike dois, eu prometo", disse ele, balançando a cabeça.

"Ok", ele estendeu a mão com expectativa. Blaine sorriu, tomando sua mão e orientando-o a descer as escadas. "Tchau, papai!" Ele chamou, fechando a porta rapidamente. "Agora vamos nos apressar antes que ele veja a moto. Você trouxe um-"

Ele gentilmente colocou o capacete sobre ele, ajustando-o com cuidado. "Capacete para você?" Ele terminou, sorrindo um pouco. "Vamos Demolidor".

* * *

Kurt gritou, sorrindo possitivamente, segurando a cintura de Blaine tão firmemente quanto ele podia enquanto eles aceleravam pela estrada. O vento frio batia em seu rosto e congelava seus dedos, mas ele não se importava. Aquilo era incrível, emocionante e um pouco assustador, pensar que a sua vida estava nas mãos deste menino em um veículo de metal muito pequeno. Ele se inclinou nas costas de Blaine, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, animado porque teria que fazer isso de novo no caminho de casa.

Blaine não conseguia parar de sorrir, ouvindo a risada de Kurt por causa de algo que ele estava causando. Ouvir aquela risada era provavelmente a melhor coisa do mundo.

Ele suspirou, decepcionado quando viu o restaurante, parou a moto em uma vaga. Kurt suspirou, sem fôlego. Ele cuidadosamente ajudou Kurt a descer da morte, gentilmente tirando o capacete, imaginado como ele conseguiu evitar que seu cabelo ficasse bagunçado².

"Está ruim?" Kurt perguntou, corando e mexendo nele.

"Não", ele riu. "Seu cabelo está perfeito".

Eles subitamente ficaram conscientes do quão perto eles estavam, bem como as mão de Blaine firmes na cintura de Kurt. Ele engoliu em seco.

"Devemos entrar", ele sussurrou, mas não se afastou. Kurt acenou com a cabeça, mas também permaneceu imóvel.

"Sim".

Os braços de Kurt deslizaram em torno de Blaine, descansando seu corpo contra o dele, pousando a cabeça em seu peito, abraçando-o. O coração de Blaine saltou, sentindo seu calor e o cheiro de sua pele. Ele abraçou de volta, descansando sua bochecha no topo da cabeça de Kurt. Os dois se esqueceram de tudo, neste maravilhoso e acidental momento. Eles ficaram envoltos nos braços um do outro no ar frio da noite, contentes. Nada jamais tinha feito eles se sentirem mais... mais _certos_ em suas vidas do que isso, esse momento. Um simples, extraordinário, suave, súbito e lindo momento. Mas o que realmente tornou tão mágico, tão surpreendentemente sereno foi que nenhum dos dois havia feito algo assim antes, o anjo pálido com outro menino, o pecador de cabelos escuros com ninguém.

Kurt estava respirando lentamente, se esforçando. Ele estava tão absorto em Blaine, no seu pescoço, em seu peito. Ele sentiu as batidas de seu coração, o cheiro de sua pele e alguns traços de seu perfume, era agradável, calmante e hipnotizante. Ele estava tão extasiado que não o ouviu falar.

"Kurt?" Blaine insistiu, se perguntando se ele tinha adormecido. O menino cego levantou os olhos, afastando-se como se tivesse ultrapassado seus limites. Blaine sofria com a falta de contato, sua pele resfriando pela falta do calor de Kurt.

"Desculpe", ele murmurou, envergonhado. Blaine endireitou seu cachecol, seus dedos acariciaram seu rosto.

"Eu acho que devemos entrar agora", disse ele. Kurt balançou a cabeça novamente intoxicado, sua língua muito inchada e seca para falar.

* * *

O jantar foi maravilhoso. Não houve pausas estranhas, a conversa não era forçada. Eles riram, brincaram e sorriram. Kurt descobriu que Blaine era muito mais bem informado quanto a "Coisas que gays têm de saber para sobreviver" do que originalmente ele lhe deu crédito.

Eles conversaram sobre tudo, roupas, música, cinema, teatro e acessórios. Eight, 'Não pergunte, Não conte'³, comida, tudo.

Kurt estava correto em pensar que havia muito mais em Blaine do que parecia a primeira vista.

O assunto criminalidade surgiu na conversa, um assunto que Blaine conhecia muito bem, ele discutiu leis e lacunas das quais Kurt não tinha nem ideia.

"Quantas vezes você foi preso?" Kurt perguntou. Blaine franziu a testa, um pouco envergonhado.

"Mais do que eu gostaria de admitir", ele disse sinceramente. "Algumas vezes eu fiz coisas erradas, outras vezes eu estava convenientemente por perto".

Kurt concordou. "Você, hum... você usa drogas?" Ele perguntou, esperando não estar insultando-o.

"Eu usava antes, mas eu prefiro beber", ele disse, sinceramente. "Eu tento não fazer, no entanto. Eu sou um bêbado estúpido".

_Ele vai continuar perguntando até encontrar algo pelo que me deixar_, ele pensou, desesperado.

Kurt continuou perguntando. "Como você se envolveu nessa confusão toda?"

"Drogas?" Kurt concordou. "Eu banco o intermediário de tempos em tempos, para os meus amigos, mas eu não uso. Tentei toda essa merda, e eu não gosto disso". _Não me deixe._

"E você já esteve no reformatório?"

Blaine engoliu em seco, nervoso. "Des vezes por quase tudo". Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Beber, andar com caro roubado4, vandalismo, roubo-".

"O que você roubou?"

"Uma barra de chocolate", Blaine bufou. Kurt olhou para ele.

"Eu sei como você soa quando está mentindo", advertiu ele. Blaine suspirou.

"Ok, uma barra de chocolate, três camisas, um par de óculos de sol, uma garrafa de Coca-Cola e um maço de cigarros", afirmou. "Tudo em uma única viagem". Ele esperava que Kurt ficasse horrorizado. No entanto, Kurt riu.

"Oh meu Deus!" Ele deu uma risadinha. "Você saiu com _tudo_ isso?" Blaine sorriu.

"Sim! Eles me pegaram na câmera de segurança, uma semana depois", explicou.

"Quantos anos você tinha?" Ele riu.

"Quinze", ele disse, ainda sorrindo. Kurt balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

"Uau, eu quero dizer, eu não estou desculpando seu comportamento ou qualquer coisa, mas uau".

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Blaine estava olhando para suas mãos, um peso no coração.

"Eu tenho feito algumas coisas realmente ruins, Kurt", ele sussurrou. "Eu feri as pessoas, as boas e as más. Estive com um monte de caras, e a última coisa que eu mereço é alguém tão incrível e puro como você. Seus pais vão me odiar, seus amigos vão me odiar e vai ser difícil para você. Eles vão fazer da sua vida um inferno".

"Do que você está tentando me convencer?" Kurt disse suavemente.

"Daquilo que você precisa para acabar com isso agora, antes que você faça alguma coisa que você se arrependa. Eu não quero tornar sua vida mais difícil".

Kurt atravessou a mesa, tomando a mão de Blaine na sua, sorrindo gentilmente. "Eu tenho passado dez anos sem poder ver nada. Aprendi a ler em Braille, usar a ecolocalização, me vestir, andar de um lado para o outro, escrever, comer e saber se alguém está mentindo para mim. Eu tive que reaprender a viver a minha vida, quando eu tinha apenas oito anos de idade. Eu acho que eu posso lidar com você", Blaine sorriu, apertando sua mão.

Foi a primeira vez que eles se deram as mãos também.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

**1- **Eggo's é uma marca de waffles.

**2- **No original "Helmet hair", literalmente, cabelo capacete, quem já andou de moto sabe como o cabelo fica depois, não precisa explicar né.

**3- **"Eight", deve ser alguma marca. "Não pergunte, não conte" em inglês "Don't ask, Don't tell" é um termo comum para a antiga política de restrição do exército do Estados Unidos para esforços de descobrir ou revelar membros ou candidatos homossexuais e bissexuais, enquanto restringe aqueles que são abertamente homossexuais ou bissexuais do serviço militar.

**4- **No original "Joy-riding", que significa dar uma voltinha em um carro que não é seu mas sem pedir permissão ao dono, ou seja, _roubado_.


	5. Olhando Profundamente

**Estive Procurando Por Você Minha Vida Toda**

**Capítulo 5: Olhando Profundamente**

* * *

Levar Kurt em casa foi a coisa mais difícil que Blaine já teve que fazer. Ele não queria deixar Kurt, se ele tivesse escolha ele ficaria com ele para o resto de sua vida, só para ouvir aquele sino suave que era sua voz ao falar, tão suavemente, tao gentilmente, ou apenas para continuar segurando sua mão. Ele nunca pensou que algo assim poderia ser tão agradável, mas ele queria fazer isso de novo. O que era provavelmente por que seus dedos estavam enrolados nos de Kurt enquanto ele o levava até a porta da frente.

"Eu tive uma noite incrível", Kurt disse, sorrindo para ele. Blaine sorriu.

"Ótimo. Estou contente. Eu tive uma noite muito boa também", disse ele, mantendo a voz firme. Seu coração estava trovejando, os olhos passando rapidamente pelos seus lábios, imaginando se esse era um bom momento para fazer isso. "Então, vai haver uma festa no próximo fim de semana e... e eu estava imaginando se você gostaria de ir... comigo?". Kurt sorriu, acenando com a cabeça.

"Sim, eu adoraria ir", ele disse suavemente. Blaine deu mais um passo para perto dele, ainda tentando respirar corretamente.

Kurt podia ouvir o quão rápido ele estava respirando. Ele percebeu então o que Blaine estava pensando em fazer. Ele sentiu a boca seca.

"Eh, uh, vejo você depois". Kurt fez uma careta. Ele não queria esperar tanto tempo para vê-lo novamente.

"Eu não posso ver você mais cedo?" Ele perguntou. Blaine sentiu-se corar, suas mãos suando.

"Ah, eu, hum, eu posso te ver depois da escola segunda-feira. Nós podemos ir ao Lima Bean tomar um café", sugeriu ele. Kurt sorriu, ainda maravilhado por estar de mãos dadas com um menino que o achava bonito e estava tropeçando em suas palavras tentando falar com ele.

"Ok". Blaine estava tão perto, o calor de Kurt se espalhando por ele.

"Posso... Kurt posso te beijar?" Ele respirou. Kurt acenou com a cabeça, tentando não tremer. Ele fechou os olhos, esperando. Blaine respirou fundo, inclinando-se para frente ansioso para tocar os lábios macios e rosados de Kurt.

Ele roçou sua pele quando a porta se abriu.

Os meninos pularam longe um do outro, ambos igualmente decepcionados e cabisbaixos.

"Desculpe", Burt disse, seu tom soou falso. "Ouvi um barulho, não tinha certeza do que era". Blaine fez uma careta para o chão. Kurt murchou.

"Agente se vê, Kurt" Ele murmurou, descendo as escadas e indo para sua moto.

"Tchau" Kurt disse suavemente. Ele vacilou um pouco quando a moto rugiu para a vida e ele foi embora. Ele se virou, entrando dentro da casa. "Obrigado, papai".

"O que eu fiz?" Ele perguntou seguindo-o para dentro, na defensiva.

"Não importa!" Ele subiu as escadas furiosamente, com lágrimas nos olhos. Burt o seguiu.

"Por que você não me disse que ele pilotava uma moto? Essa coisa poderia ter te matado!" Ele disse severamente. Kurt balançou a cabeça.

"Pai, eu não me importo se você gosta do que ele dirige ou não, ok?" Ele suspirou, exasperado. Ele tinha estado tão perto de conseguir o seu primeiro beijo, de alguém incrível e doce, e seu pai tinha que arruinar tudo.

"Eu não gosto desse cara, Kurt. Ele é uma má influencia, eu tenho que dizer".

Kurt fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. "Você quer sabe o que ele é?" Ele disse entre dentes. "Ele é doce, inteligente, engraçado e sua vida tem sido um inferno total. Mas ele gosta de mim. Ele é bom pra mim. Ele não acha que eu sou muito afeminado, ele é realmente gay, e ele acha que eu sou bonito. Você sabe quantas pessoas já me disseram que eu era bonito?"

"Kurt, eu sei que você está recebendo alguma atenção desse cara-"

"Com quem você nunca falou duas palavras", ele retrucou. "Pai, você e eu sabemos o quão bem eu posso ler as pessoas. Você sabe que eu não estaria dizendo que ele é um bom rapaz, se ele não fosse de verdade, ok? Esta noite você interrompeu o que poderia ter sido o meu primeiro beijo com ele. Eu vou ver ele de novo esta semana e espero que por mais algumas semanas depois. Eu poderia realmente ter um namorado depois disso, e eu realmente, realmente gosto dele, ok? Tenho o suficiente disso das pessoas na escola já, posso pelo menos, obter algum apoio de você?"

Burt olhou para seu filho por um momento, compreendendo que ele não era mais uma criança. Kurt não precisava de proteção, apesar de sua deficiência, não mais, e ele poderia tomar essas decisões sozinho. Blaine parecia má influência, ele realmente era, mas se Kurt queria estar com ele, não havia mais nada que Burt pudesse fazer.

"Tudo bem", ele se rendeu, levantando as mãos "Tudo bem, você ganhou. Se você quer estar com esse cara, então eu vou apoiá-lo, ok? Mas se ele fizer _uma coisa_ para colocar você em problemas ou machucá-lo-"

"Ele nunca me machucaria".

"Você tem certeza disso?"

"Sim papai. Tenho certeza". Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Eu vou para a cama tentar não pensar sobre o beijo incrível que eu perdi por pouco".

* * *

Soco.

Soco.

Tapa.

Soco.

Soco.

Queda.

Chute.

Pisão.

Chute.

"Isso é o que você ganha por pegar os cigarros errados, bicha".

_Não_, a mente de Blaine repreendeu quando ele se esforçou para levantar-se do chão, o sangue em sua boca, o corpo dolorido. _Não esta noite. Por que ele tem que me bater esta noite? Estava tão perfeita, tão maravilhosa com Kurt lá. Suave, doce, ousado, vingativo, lindo._

Ele caminhou de volta para seu quarto, olhando para sua mãe quando ele se foi, ela estava espiando para fora do banheiro com um copo de uísque quando ele passou. Esta noite tinha sido ótima até agora...

Ele se sentou em sua cama, abrindo a gaveta de cabeceira e tirando seu amigo mais antigo e mais próximo.

Uma navalha.

Ele dobrou a manga da camiseta para cima, olhando para a lâmina, girando ela na mão. Ele não podia controlar os sentimentos de Kurt por ele, ou as explosões de raiva de seu pai sobre seu corpo, ou se o pai de Kurt iria deixá-lo ou não ficar com um homem arruinado. Mas ele poderia controlar isso. Ele poderia decidir se faria um corte raso ou profundo, longo ou curto, doloroso ou indolor. Este era o seu deicídio, e agora, a dor que ele sentia em seu coração e as lembranças de seus ferimentos seriam apenas uma memória em breve, aquilo tinha que doer. Isso ajudaria. Ele tinha, e precisava de _alguma coisa_ para tirá-lo disto.

Ele fechou os olhos, suspirando de alívio quando a lâmina perfurou sua pele, o sangue escorrendo pelo seu pulso.

_O que Kurt pensaria sobre isso?_

"Quem se importa?" Ele disse quase inaudível. Ninguém se preocupava com ele, especialmente alguém como Kurt. Seu pai não se importava, sua mãe não se importava e o Warblers-

_Eles se preocupam._

_Eles estariam chapados antes de estar me ajudando._

Seu pai o odiava, queria vê-lo morto às vezes. Ele _nunca_ se importava. Sua mãe se afogava no álcool, sempre ignorando seus espancamentos, sua dor, o abuso que vinha acontecendo desde quando ele conseguia se lembrar.

E Kurt, ele estaria tão perfeito quanto antes, se Blaine desaparecesse da face da terra neste momento.

Ele se cortou repetidas vezes, passando por cima de cicatrizes antigas, escurecendo-as mais uma vez. Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos. Doía, sim, mas Deus, era tão bom. O sangue pingou sobre o assoalho, manchando onde seu tapete seria substituído em alguns instantes.

De repente, o telefone zumbiu na mesa de cabeceira. Ele franziu a testa, olhando para ele. Na tela ele leu "Nova Mensagem de: Kurt" Ele deixou cair a navalha ao lado dele, pegando o aparelho rapidamente.

"Espero que meu pai não tenha te assustado" dizia.

"Nah. Ele não me assusta", respondeu ele. Ele esperou a tela acender novamente ansioso.

"Bom" um rosto feliz em seguida. "Eu realmente tive uma ótima noite hoje".

"Fico contente". Alguns minutos se passaram antes que chegasse a próxima.

"Eu realmente queria beijá-lo" dizia. A boca de Blaine ficou seca, a navalha a muito esquecida.

"Sério?" Ele mandou de volta.

"Sim".

"Bem, eu espero ter a chance de novo".

"Eu também".

* * *

"...e eu estava tão nervoso! Ele não tinha o direito de se intrometer entre nós daquele jeito", Kurt resmungou, seus lábios sem nunca terem sido beijados ainda.

"Bem, você vai vê-lo em breve, não vai?" Rachel assegurou.

"Eu sei", ele suspirou, fechando seu armário. "Isso só teria feito tudo perfeito".

"Há quanto tempo vocês dois se conhecem?" Perguntou ela.

"Cerca de duas semanas", disse ele. Ela franziu o cenho.

"E você já gosta dele tanto assim?" Perguntou, um pouco confusa. Ele suspirou.

"Olha Rachel, eu sei que é estranho, e isso vai contra tudo que é convencional sobre relacionamentos e como eles funcionam neste país. Mas se você não tiver notado, o nosso relacionamento não é exatamente convencional. Eu sou cego, e ele-"

"Um delinquente juvenil?" Ela ofereceu. Ele revirou os olhos.

"O que eu estou tentando dizer é que, não importa o quão estranho ou errado seja, _parece _certo. Quando estou com ele, eu só... Eu não sei. Ele faz eu me sentir tão maravilhoso, melhor do que alguém já me fez sentir em _toda_ minha vida. Gosto de estar com ele, e eu quero estar perto dele o tempo todo. Eu posso não conhecê-lo por muito tempo, mas acho que estou me apaixonando por ele", suas palavras morreram em um sussurro, olhando para os livros em suas mãos entrelaçadas.

"Então eu acho que isso é tudo o que importa", disse ela calmamente. Ela deu um tapinha no seu ombro. "Vejo você no Clube Glee". Ela se afastou.

Ele se virou, contando seu caminho pelo corredor até sua sala de aula. Ele se chocou impiedosamente contra os armários alguns minutos depois, seus livros fizeram um barulho quando caíram no chão. Ele ficou agachado ao lado deles, dor e calor irradiavam de seu ombro, ouvindo o riso dos meninos que fizeram isso se retirando. Um ele reconheceu como David Karofsky.

"_Olhe _onde está indo, boiola!"

Kurt respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, já sentindo a contusão no ombro. Ele descansou contra os armários e continuou com as pernas trêmulas, perguntando quando viria o dia em que alguém iria fazer algo sobre isso. Então, talvez, ele não teria que ter medo o tempo todo.

* * *

"O que é isso?" Blaine disse, tocando suavemente o ombro de Kurt. Os olhos do menino pálido se arregalaram, percebendo que sua camisa de mangas compridas decotada estava revelando seu ombro. Ele a puxou, escondendo a contusão. "O que?"

Blaine balançou a cabeça, alcançando-o do outro lado da mesa para movimentar sua camisa novamente. "Como o que?. Você sabe o que. O que é isso?" A contusão era violenta, púrpura e recente.

_Por favor, não deixe que o pai dele seja como o meu, por favor, Deus._ Ele entrou em pânico, pensamentos fugazes e horrorizados.

"Eu não... Eu não sou um dos favoritos na minha escola, ok?" Ele disse suavemente. "Eu fui empurrado contra um armário hoje, não é grande coisa".

O ligeiro alívio que o menino de cabelos escuros sentiu foi substituído por inundações de raiva.

"Eles empurraram você contra os armários com força suficiente para fazer _isso?_" Ele disse, gentilmente tocando em torno do machucado. Kurt deu de ombros e se afastou, tentando não corar como um idiota.

"Como eu disse, isso não é grande coisa", ele murmurou. Ele não podia ver o olhar dilacerado de dor e fúria nas feições de Blaine.

"Pra mim é", disse ele incisivamente. Kurt olhou para a mesa, brincando com seu copo nervosamente. "Eles fazem mais alguma coisa?" Nenhuma resposta. Blaine amoleceu e gentilmente tomou sua mão, não se importando com qualquer um dos babacas conservadores que poderiam ter algum problema com isso.

Kurt relaxou um pouco, confortável o suficiente para falar.

"Xingamentos, na maioria das vezes. Raspadinha, me jogam no lixo, colocam cadeiras na minha frente, o de costume" ele murmurou.

"Nomes" Blaine exigiu, a raiva prevalecendo.

"Eu posso lidar com isso" Kurt assegurou, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso, podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?"

Blaine se obrigou, mas apenas porque aqueles grandes olhos azuis pareciam ser a única coisa neste planeta para qual ele não poderia dizer não.

"...E eu estou tão animado para as Seletivas", ele riu. Blaine sorriu, era possivelmente o som mais lindo que ele já tinha ouvido.

"Sim, eu também", ele sorriu. "Você vai ficar comigo lá ou me tratar como o leproso da concorrência?" Kurt sorriu.

"Talvez não um leproso", disse ele ironicamente. Blaine tomou sua mão novamente.

"Então, o que você quer fazer agora?" Ele perguntou, a voz calma, mas havia algo mais em seu tom que enviou um arrepio na espinha de Kurt.

"Eu... eu... Eu não sei", ele chiou com sinceridade.

"Você quer dar uma caminhada?" Ele ofereceu.

"Está muito frio" Kurt fez uma careta. Blaine apertou a mão dele com certeza.

"Eu vou mantê-lo aquecido".

Como ele poderia dizer não a _isso?_

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Bom, como eu disse eu não consegui postar na última sexta-feira porque eu estava muuuito ocupada mesmo. Eu estou procurando emprego, aí já sabe.

Eu tinha prometido postar o capítul hoje, mas me chamaram para uma entrevista de emprego e eu passei o dia todo fora de casa. Então, aqui está o capitulo cinco. O seis eu vou começar a traduzir agora, se ficar pronto ainda hoje eu posto hoje senão só amanhã. Ok?

E obrigada pelos comentários. Eu estou muito feliz que estão gostando da minha tradução. Até mais.


	6. Perdido na Escuridão

**Estive Procurando Por Você Minha Vida Toda**

**Capítulo 6: Perdido na Escuridão**

* * *

Envolvido em seu calor, em seus braços macios, em seu perfume doce e irresistível, Kurt estava inacreditavelmente confortável. Ele sentou-se neste banco do parque com um dos braços de Blaine serpenteando em volta de sua cintura, o outro segurando sua mão. Ele suspirou satisfeito e confortável.

Blaine ainda estava surpreso por se sentir dessa maneira sobre Kurt, por ele estar permitindo que ele o mantivesse assim. Ele nunca foi de intimidade. Ele não abraçava e o termo carinho não estava em qualquer lugar perto de seu vocabulário, e ele tinha certeza que se um de seus amigos de alguma forma milagrosa aparecesse ele inventaria alguma desculpa para ele estar sentado dessa maneira. No entanto, por enquanto, ele ficaria aqui com ele e seria minimamente feliz com isso.

"Você ainda está com frio?" Ele perguntou.

"Não", ele balançou a cabeça. "Você está com frio?" Blaine sacudiu a cabeça, lutando contra a vontade de acariciar sua bochecha rosada pelo vento frio da noite. Ele tomou respirações lentas e profundas, sabendo que Kurt provavelmente sentia seu coração batendo. Ele tinha olhado para seus lábios toda a noite, e estava fazendo isso agora mesmo, querendo desesperadamente tentar beijá-lo novamente.

"Ei, Blaine?" Kurt perguntou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

"Sim?" Ele disse, limpando a garganta.

"O que é isso? Nós, eu quero dizer?" Ele disse suavemente.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele disse, confuso.

"Nós... nós estamos _juntos_, estamos namorando, _vamos_ ficar juntos, isso é apenas uma caso, o que?" Ele perguntou, com um pouco de medo da resposta. Blaine engoliu.

"Eu... eu esperava que nos pudéssemos ficar juntos, você sabe, depois de nos conhecermos melhor" ele disse. "Eu gostaria de ir devagar... no caso de você não me querer por perto".

"Oh" Kurt disse suavemente, se perguntando como na terra Blaine poderia pensar que ele não queria estar com ele. "Devagar está bom" garantiu. Blaine sorriu, olhando para ele. Kurt estava descansando contra seu peito, as bochechas ficando rosadas a cada minuto, a pele tão macia e bonita, e ele não queria nada mais do que beijar aqueles lábios macios e tentadores em sua frente. Ele ergueu seu queixo, tentando manter a respiração estável. Kurt engoliu em seco, sabendo o que estava por vir.

Ele sentiu seus olhos se fecharem quando o calor de Blaine se aproximou, seu corpo enrijeceu, sentindo Blaine se aproximar. Seus dedos procuravam desesperadamente por algo a que se agarrar, segurando a primeira coisa que veio, o pulso de Blaine.

O menino de cabelos escuros congelou quando Kurt suspirou e se inclinou para trás, os olhos arregalados. As narinas de Blaine queimaram quando Kurt o empurrou para longe dele, aterrorizado.

"Blaine" Kurt respirou. "Blaine, o que é isso?"

"Nada" ele cuspiu instantaneamente. "Não é nada, deixa pra lá".

"Blaine, você-"

"Deixa pra lá, Kurt!"

"Você se cortou?" Ele perguntou, a voz suave. Blaine estava furioso.

"Eu disse pra cala a boca!" Ele gritou. Kurt fez uma careta, tentando alcançá-lo.

"Blaine está tudo bem, podemos falar sobre isso-"

"Não há nada para falar!" Ele estava gritando com ele, e Kurt estava travado entre ficar na defensiva ou chateado. "Não é da sua maldita conta, ok?" O rapaz pálido só conseguia olhar para ele, ignorando a violência verbal, apenas tentando ajudar.

"Blaine, se você precisar de ajuda há pessoas-"

"EU NÃO VOU NA PORRA DE UM PSIQUIATRA!" Ele rosnou. "SÓ DEIXA PRA LÁ!"

"Eu só estou tentando ajudar!" Kurt respondeu, lágrimas de raiva nos olhos. Blaine olhou furioso para ele.

"Eu não preciso da ajuda de um aleijado de merda" ele rosnou. Ele se arrependeu, logo que disse isso, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de voltar atrás. "Kurt-"

Ele se levantou mantendo a dignidade, lágrimas em seu rosto, mas sua voz estava completamente estável enquanto ele falava. "Eu _não sou_ um aleijado" ele disse, com os punhos cerrados. "Então FODA-SE!" Ele se afastou, bem consciente de onde estava e como chegar em casa a partir de lá. Ele esperou até que Blaine estava bem fora do alcance de sua voz, antes dele chorar em voz alta, o rosto nas mãos.

O criminoso observou-o ir embora, seu coração batendo enquanto se quebrava dolorosamente. Ele se foi. Ele não iria voltar.

"DROGA!" Ele gritou, batendo com o punho em uma árvore ao lado dele.

_FILHO DA PUTA IDIOTA! Duas semanas, duas PORCARIAS DE SEMANA e você já estraga tudo? O que diabos há de errado com você? ELE NUNCA VAI VOLTAR!_ Ele socou a árvore de novo e de novo, não se permitindo sentir qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a dor física que ele estava causando a si mesmo. Dor que ele merecia, lesões que ele merecia.

Kurt se foi. Ele tinha medo do anjo ir embora sem dar a mínima. Ele fez o anjo chorar. Ele fez aquilo.

Ele continuou a bater na árvore, mesmo depois que seus dedos começarem a sangrar. Mesmo depois de serem rasgados até os ossos.

* * *

"Kurt, o que há de errado?"

"Nada!"

"Kurt-"

"Eu estou bem, pai!... Só me deixe em paz..." A voz dele morreu em um sussurro, enquanto ele continuava a subir a escada, fechando a porta de seu quarto. Ele caiu em sua cama, soluçando muito e abraçando apertado seu travesseiro. Ele e sua boca grande.

_Tudo teria sido perfeito se você não tivesse dito nada!_

"Ele-ele me chamou de-"

_Eu sei, eu sei, ele chamou. Mas dane-se Kurt, ele estava assustado._ Isso não fazia doer menos. Seu coração palpitava, seus olhos lacrimejando. Ele se acostumou a não chorar até dormir todas as noites desde que ele conheceu Blaine, mas agora tudo voltou. A mesma rotina que ele vinha fazendo há quase dez anos.

Ele deixou o primeiro cara por quem ele permitiu se apaixonar ir. Ele caiu para trás em seu travesseiro, apertando-o como se fosse uma pessoa que poderia levar todos os seus problemas embora.

* * *

"Blaine, o que você fez desta vez?" Dra. Alberts disse. Blaine não disse nada, olhando para as mãos ensanguentadas, trincando os dentes. Ela tomou sua mão, virando-a. "Você vai precisar de pontos, e um monte deles". Ele deu de ombros, imperturbável, indiferente.

Ele não disse uma palavra desde que ele chegou lá, uma vez que eles o conheciam muito bem no ambulatório da esquina, ele não precisou falar. Ele precisou de cinco pontos por junta. Ele negou a anestesia, apenas fazendo um ruído, um silvo baixo ocasionalmente enquanto ela trabalhava.

"Então, com quem você brigou?" Ela disse suavemente.

"Ninguém" ele resmungou, a voz rouca. Ela franziu o cenho.

"Bem, você tinha que arrebentar suas mãos de alguma forma" ela insistiu. Ele balançou a cabeça. Não era da conta dela o que ele fez, ou por que ele fez.

"Só termine de suturar e pare de jogar vinte perguntas¹" disse ele sombriamente. Ela apertou os lábios e continuou.

"Você quer alguns antibióticos?" Ela perguntou. "Vai ajudar com a dor".

"Meus amigos vão levar pra mim" ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Blaine-"

"Eu vou ficar bem", disse ele bruscamente, a voz nunca se elevando. Ela enfaixou suas mãos, ainda se perguntando se ele nunca iria falar para ela.

"Problemas com garotos?" Ela se aventurou, terminando o curativo. Os olhos dele foram até ela pela primeira vez, olhando para ela. Ela olhou de volta para ele, imperturbável. Ela estava acostumada a Blaine, ela estava acostumada com pessoas piores do que Blaine também, mas ela sabia quão violento ele podia ser. Ela manteve o tom neutro "Eu só estou querendo saber, não estou forçando. Você não tem que falar comigo, Blaine".

"Sim" ele disse depois de uma longa pausa, olhando para o chão. "Eu estraguei tudo". Ele se levantou, pegando seu casaco.

"Ele pode perdoá-lo, você sabe" ela ofereceu. Ele fez uma pausa, de costas para ela para que não pudesse ver o flash de agonia cruzar seu rosto.

"Não" ele sussurrou, lembrando o olhar em seu rosto. "Não, ele não vai".

* * *

"Kurt!"

Ele continuou andando.

"Kurt, espera aí!"

Ainda ignorando-o.

"Kurt" Finn derrapou até para na frente dele.

"Eu realmente não estou no clima para um 'eu te disse' no momento, Finn, por isso deixe-me em paz", disse ele firmemente, contornando ele.

"Não era isso que eu queria", Finn assegurou. "Eu queria saber se você estava bem". Kurt sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos novamente, o que só o irritou neste momento.

"Eu estou bem", ele cuspiu. "Agora... só... Deus, me deixe em paz", ele parecia cansando quando falou e se afastou, apenas ficando cada vez mais perturbado quando ele tropeçou. Ele caiu, sabendo que Finn não estava lá para ajudá-lo. Ninguém o faria. Ele se enrolou em si mesmo contra os armários, respirando lentamente para se acalmar, se perguntando por que sua vida tinha que ser uma merda.

Ele cuidadosamente alevantou-se do chão, apenas para ser derrubado novamente. Ele soluçou uma vez, uma lágrima escapando por seu rosto. Tinha sido apenas alguns dias, mas...

Ele sentia falta de Blaine.

* * *

"Quem diabos é esse?" Blaine cuspiu quando entrou na sala do coral. O menino estranho virou-se, sorrindo, algo em seu olhar faiscou quando ele o viu. Blaine olhou para o recém-chegado, analisando-o. Ele era mais alto do que ele, magro, cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes. Em circunstâncias diferentes, Blaine teria tentando ficar com esse cara. Bem, ir para cama, de qualquer maneira.

O menino estendeu a mão, ainda sorrindo. "Sebastian Smythe".

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

**1- **Vinte Perguntas. É um jogo de perguntas e respostas, onde uma pessoa tem que adivinhar determinada coisa. Se quiser saber mais é só pesquisar por "Twenty Questions Game".


	7. Brasas

**Estive Procurando Por Você Minha Vida Toda**

**Capítulo 7: Brasas**

* * *

"Sebastian Smythe", disse o menino, sorrindo para Blaine, avaliando-o. Blaine o ignorou completamente, olhando para Wes.

"Desde quando nós simplesmente deixamos as pessoas entrar sem uma reunião?" Ele rosnou. Wes zombou.

"Nós fizemos" Thad interrompeu. "Você estava ocupado com aquele-"

"Cale-se" Ele rosnou, virando-se para Sebastian. "Então, você pode cantar?"

"Obviamente. Isso é meio como eu consegui entrar" ele riu. Blaine zombou, sem humor para atitudes arrogantes ou para as brincadeiras que este filho da puta estava fazendo.

"Então, por que você está aqui, Smythe?" Ele rosnou. Seu sorriso cresceu.

"Um conjunto de motivos", disse ele, ignorando os outros Warblers na sala e andando para perto dele. "Um: Eu gosto de cantar. Dois: Eu estava em um Clube Glee na minha antiga escola e três..." Ele olhou para ele de cima a baixo novamente. "Eu ouvi dizer que o super sexy Blaine Anderson¹ estava aqui, e eu _realmente _queria conhecê-lo".

"Aw, Blaine" Nick murmurou. "Parece que você tem um fã²". O sorriso de Sebastian vacilou um pouco. Blaine voltou-se para Wes, quase ignorando-o completamente.

"Nós já tínhamos o número suficiente de membros, por que precisamos dele?" Ele perguntou.

"Flynn foi preso ontem à noite. Nós precisávamos de um tenor para compensar", ele encolheu os ombros. "Sebastian veio e fez o teste enquanto você estava no seu encontro ontem à noite e nós o deixamos entrar".

"Como foi a propósito?" David perguntou. "O encontro, quero dizer?"

Blaine balançou a cabeça, indo em direção à porta. "Eu vejo vocês mais tarde".

"Onde você vai?" Jeff perguntou. "Nós precisamos praticar".

"Eu estou mais do que pronto para as Seletivas. Mostre a Smythe o que ele precisa fazer para que ele não pareça um retardado completo quando chegarmos lá em cima". Ele bateu a porta, a culpa pesando em seu coração. Ele precisava falar com Kurt, e se ele ia ignorar seus telefonemas e mensagens, então, ele teria de ir vê-lo.

* * *

_Filho da puta_, Kurt pensou, deitado de costas no lixo. Ser jogado no lixo não era grande coisa, além do cheiro e de não saber se estava ou não enfiando a mão na fralda de um recém-nascido, mas como _sair _de dentro do lixo é que era a parte difícil.

Ele sentou-se, encontrando a borda e analisando a melhor maneira de acabar com isso sem cair de cara no chão... de novo.

_Ok, Kurt,_ ele pensou, respirando fundo_. Apenas balance as pernas e pule para baixo. É fácil. Você pode fazer isso._

Ele respirou fundo, com o cotovelo doendo de onde ele bateu quanto caiu na lixeira. Ele posicionou-se no que ele esperava que fosse um bom ângulo para saltar para baixo, engolindo em seco.

Ele escorregou.

Seu coração voou para a garganta, os músculos enrijecendo todos de uma vez, se preparando para bater no chão e se machucar. Talvez ele quebrasse o braço de novo-

"Uau!" Uma voz familiar disse, pegando-o. "Eu te peguei, Kurt" Sam disse, segurando seus ombros e colocando-o no chão. "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem" ele sussurrou. "Obrigado". Ele moveu seus óculos de sol para endireitá-los, estremecendo quando sentiu uma gosma desconhecida grudada neles. "Você pode me apontar na direção do banheiro?" Ele sussurrou.

"Sim, uh, eu vou levá-lo" disse ele, meio sorrindo, desejando que ele pudesse fazer algo mais do que apenas guiá-lo a algum lugar em que ele pudesse se limpar. "Então, o que você estava fazendo no lixo?"

Kurt zombou_. Obrigado por prestar atenção._ "Os jogadores de futebol que não se importam com a minha orientação me jogaram lá" ele disse, tentando não ser tão afiado quanto queria. Sam fez uma pausa, indignado de repente.

"O que?" Ele exclamou. "Eles-"

"Sam, eu não sei se você vive sob uma rocha nesta escola, mas isso acontece comigo pelo menos uma vez por semana" ele rebateu, balançando a cabeça e se separando dele, reconhecendo pela acústica onde ele estava. Sam franziu a testa novamente, franzindo seus grandes lábios.

"Kurt, eu... eu sinto muito", ele murmurou. Kurt balançou a cabeça.

"Não, não ... está tudo bem. Obrigado", ele suspirou, virando-se para o banheiro. Sam seguiu, obviamente, não entendendo a dica de que ele queria ficar sozinho. "Por que você está me seguindo?"

"Eu disse que eu ia ajudá-lo, então eu estou" garantiu. Kurt apertou os lábios, tentando manter a raiva sob controle.

"Eu não estou desamparado, Sam. Eu posso me limpar, ok? Só ..." Ele esfregou as têmporas, tão cansado da dor do bullying que ele sofria e da dor em seu coração, onde Blaine tinha deixado uma marca. "Eu aprecio você estar me ajudando, mas eu realmente quero ficar sozinho agora".

Sam olhou para o amigo, que estava com uma agonia terrível em seus olhos. "É sobre aquele cara que você estava vendo?"

Kurt pulou, olhando para ele. "Quem-Quem te contou sobre isso?"

"Finn" ele disse simplesmente. "Ele estava tentando descobrir o que ele poderia fazer para te ajudar quando você estava vendo ele, então ele pediu aos caras do Glee alguns conselhos." Kurt estava mortalmente irritado de repente, o rosto ficando vermelho imediatamente.

"Droga..." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não se preocupe comigo, Sam". Ele se virou e foi para o banheiro antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

* * *

Blaine olhou em volta, observando as crianças deixarem a escola, entrando em seus respectivos meios de transporte para ir para casa, em busca de um menino de cabelos castanhos bem-vestido que ofuscava todo o resto.

Ele esperou, observando a multidão de crianças diminuir para apenas algumas antes de ele entrar, decido a procurar por Kurt ele mesmo.

Ele vagou pelos corredores, apenas procurando, até mesmo ouvindo a doce voz do contratenor. Ele estava prestes a virar uma esquina, quando ele parou.

Ele ainda estava em seu armário, empilhando os livros na mochila, lindo como sempre em um suéter azul marinho e calças pretas incrivelmente apertadas abotoadas na parte de trás. Ele não sabia o que era melhor, as calças ou as botas de cano alto que a acompavam.

"Kurt!" Ele chamou, correndo em direção a ele.

O rapaz pálido congelou ao ouvir aquela voz em sua escuridão sem fim. Ele rapidamente fechou a bolsa, fechando seu armário e andando para longe dele. "Kurt espera!"

"Vá embora", ele tentou dizer com força, mas tudo o que saiu foi um grito silencioso que ele certamente não ouviu.

"Kurt, por favor, me escuta só por um segundo", ele implorou. Kurt balançou a cabeça, seu coração dolorido, as cicatrizes que Blaine tinha lhe causado se abriram novamente.

"Não". Ele estava ao seu lado agora, invadindo os sentidos muito sensíveis de Kurt com seu perfume inebriante.

"Por favor-"

"Não", ele estava forçando sua voz para ficar forte. "Não, Blaine. Você obviamente não quer estar em nenhum lugar perto de mim. Você não se importa comigo. Você não teria dito aquilo se você se importasse."

"Kurt, você não entende, eu-"

"HEY!"

Kurt lutou contra o desejo de esconder o rosto com as mãos, sabendo que seu meio-irmão e provavelmente Rachel estavam vindo na direção deles.

"Finn-"

Blaine manteve sua posição, encarando o gigante com quem ele já teve um desentendimento no passado, ignorando o hobbit³ se arrastando ao lado dele. Finn se abaixou, chegando perto do seu rosto, ameaçando-o. "Vá para o inferno e fique longe do meu irmão".

"Você não pode me dizer o que fazer, idiota" ele latiu. Rachel observou Kurt em pé ao seu lado, balançando a cabeça, com raiva, lágrimas de frustração em seus olhos.

"Finn, talvez devêssemos-". Ela tentou puxar seu braço. Ele a ignorou também.

"Talvez não, mas você não me assusta. Agora dê o fora daqui e não chegue perto do meu irmão de novo!"

"Finn, cala a boca!" Kurt exigiu. "Blaine, vá para casa!"

"Kurt, eu só quero falar com você" Blaine disse, seu tom mais suave do que quando ele falou com Finn novamente. "Então, dê-nos um pouco de privacidade!"

"DÊ O FORA DAQUI!"

"O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?" Sue gritou, entrando no corredor.

"Nada, Treinadora Sylvester" Finn disse, sorrindo e ficando carrancudo de repente. "Blaine estava de saída".

O menino vestido de couro franziu a testa, os olhos escuros e assassinos quando se virou, apenas hesitando quando seus dedos roçaram a mão de Kurt quando ele passou.

Kurt estremeceu ao seu toque, desejando que seu coração não precisasse dele para ir atrás de Blaine e dizer que o perdoava e só queria ficar em seus braços e esquecer tudo isso. Isso era tudo o que ele queria.

Ele tinha que ficar onde ele estava.

_Esta é a vida real, Kurt. Esta é a vida real, com emoções reais e coisas reais que simplesmente não podem desaparecer porque você está tão sozinho que mal consegue respirar._

Ele esperou até que ele sabia que Blaine estava fora de vista antes de bater os punhos no peito de Finn, ignorando que Sue estava lá, tomado pela raiva e pela dor.

"Seu filho da puta estúpido!" Ele gritou, sentindo-o recuar para trás, surpreso com o golpe inesperado.

"Uou, Porcelana!" Sue puxou ele de volta. Rachel cobriu a boca, confusa.

"O que eu fiz!" Finn exclamou. "Eu estava apenas tentando-"

"FICA FORA DA MINHA VIDA!" Ele gritou, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. "Deus, Finn, só porque eu sou cego não quer dizer que eu preciso de alguém segurando a minha não o tempo todo!" Ele apontou um dedo em seu peito. "O que aconteceu entre Blaine e eu é da _minha_ conta e _só_ da minha conta! E eu gostaria que você se importasse um pouco mais sobre o que eu te digo em segredo e não espalhasse isso para o CLUBE GLEE INTEIRO!"

Finn ficou mudo, assim como Sue e Rachel. Kurt tomou uma respiração, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Eu sinto mui-"

"Apenas me deixe sozinho". Ele virou-se, andando para longe, o rosto contorcido de dor. Rachel correu atrás dele, esperando até que ele estivesse lá fora, tomando um pouco de ar fresco antes de falar.

"Kurt?" Ela disse baixinho, caminhando para mais perto dele. Sua cabeça estava inclinada, olhos fechado e ardendo. Lentamente, ela o puxou para um abraço, fechando seus próprios olhos quando ele desmoronou contra ela, soluçando. "Shh... shh... Eu sei. Eu sei..."

Ela não sabia Ela não sabia o que era ser atormentado, perseguido e torturado por esses primatas todo dia. Ela não sabia o que era estar ansiando por alguém que tinha te machucado e só querer se enrolar em seus braços e permanecer lá.

Mas pelo menos ela estava lá.

"Ele só estava tentando ajudar" ela sussurrou. Ele enterrou seu rosto em seu cabelo, agradecido que ele tinha pelo menos um amigo.

"Eu sei, eu sei" ele engoliu em seco. "Mas dói..."

"Shh, shh..."

* * *

Blaine chutou, xingou e cuspiu, finalmente gritando para os céus e desmoronando contra a parede. "MALDIÇÃO!4" Ele gritou, raiva e algo próximo a um soluço que ele se esforçou para ignorar. "Eu só queria falar com ele" ele respirou. "Eu só queria falar com ele..."

Ele se perguntou o que teria acontecido se Kurt tivesse falado com ele. Ele viu quando ele fechou os olhos, aquele garoto que normalmente era tão cheio de vida com a luz iluminando seus lindos olhos, não parecia em nada com aquele de hoje. Ele parecia assustado e magoado.

_Você fez isso,_ ele se castigou, fechando os olhos. _Você o machucou. Fique longe dele Blaine. Você só vai machucá-lo ainda do que você já fez._

O nó na garganta era mais difícil de engolir do que o habitual, mas ele fez.

_Fique longe dele._

"Eu não posso"

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

**1- **No original _"sex on a stick Blaine Anderson"_, Sex on a stick é uma expressão usada quando você quer dizer que uma pessoa é tão sexy que você transaria com ela ali mesmo se não estivesse em público.

**2- **No original _"groupie", _que significa tiete. Eu achei "fã" mais apropriado.

**3- **Hobbit são aquelas pessoas baixinhas que habitam a Terra Média da Triologia Senhor dos Anéis caso você não saiba, usado no texto para se referir a Rachel (ela não é baixinha, ter 1,60 é completamente normal. Uhu!)

**4- **No original _"Godfuck", _usada para expressar uma coisa tão trágica e sem explicação que só pode ter sido feita pelo próprio Deus.

Não vou mais postar capítulos na Sexta-feira só nas Terças. Lamento :(


	8. IMPORTANTE!

Bem se tem alguém acompanhando a história isso é pra você..

Eu fiquei duas semanas sem internet então eu não conseguir traduzir absolutamente nada porque eu não conseguia acessar a história original.

Eu não estarei postando por um tempo, eu realmente não sei quanto tempo, eu estou meio que em uma crise de depressão onde eu passo o dia trancada em um quarto no escuro sem vontade de fazer nada, chorando, com raiva do mundo e sentindo pena de mim mesma.

Dia 13/03 eu começo a trabalhar e ta tudo uma confusão aqui então e eu já vou avisar que sim eu vou continuar traduzindo até o final.. Porque eu não abandono uma coisa que eu comecei eu só estou dando uma pausa.

Mas eu não tenho certeza de quando eu vou postar novos capítulos, mas eu vou..

É isso.. Tenha um boa dia..


End file.
